


The Seven Virtues: A Love Story

by firewolfsg



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Lifetime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Virtues of a Bushido - Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honour, Loyalty</p><p>Challenge response for Saiun Challenge's June 2008 Prompt, and won First Place ^_^V</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Virtues: A Love Story

** Rectitude **

Ran Shuuei did not agree with what the other examinees thought of the youngest among their numbers. All had sat for the many tests and examinations which marked the path to the national exams, it wasn't just book learning and regurgitation which would lead this far. And he was damned if he'd let a bunch of bullies sway this boy from his path of greatness.

Not that Li Kouyuu needed protecting—much. The 16-year old very obviously didn't know much about fighting, but he more than made up for it in temper and bull headed determination. Shuuei had to admire the kid for his stubbornness in standing up for himself. Still, if he could unobtrusively lend a hand or a foot in the kid's struggles…

He did wonder, though, why his elder brothers warned him to keep a distance from the kid. Or did they worry that the misfortunes which seemed to strike those around the boy would hit him as well?

It wasn't until the results ceremony that Shuuei understood why his brothers had been worried. When Kouyuu was crowned Jorgen for that year's National exams and acclaimed as the youngest candidate ever to achieve that distinction, there was one particular member of the crowd whom the boy looked to to share his triumph. And Shuuei felt a chill run down his spine to see Kou Reishin spare him a pointed glance.

It struck Shuuei then, how he might have achieved his unexpected second place position behind Kouyuu. He was an indifferent student at best and far more interested in the physical arts. However, the usual boys who'd top his classes had one by one taken ill or were removed for one reason or another. Shuuei had never even thought to miss them then since they were arrogant, bullying assholes whom he was relieved to see the back of. Now, his sudden elevation gave him pause to think.

Shuuei determined then that he'd take the military track, as he'd originally intended over his brothers' objections, rather than that of a civil official. He did not want a path which might make him Kouyuu's rival nor find himself indebted to Kou Reishin.

However, that did not mean Shuuei was going to avoid the prickly boy from now on. It had become too much of a habit for him to often find and bring the lost Kouyuu back to where he was supposed to be. And Shuuei realised he didn't want to give up this self assigned job.

** Courage **

Life in the military gave Shuuei all the heart thumping danger and excitement he could ever have hoped for. However, it was his home leave adventures which produced the chill of fear his fellow officers refused to consider braving.

They swore Shuuei was dicing with death to even *think* of taking Kou Reishin's boy to the Red Light district. Since the national exams, when the truth of Li Kouyuu's adoption became better known, many had put two and two together and discerned the pattern of Kou Shousho's alleged protective activities around the boy. As a result, no one in their right mind tried to bully or dare suggest inflicting harm on the kid.

His fellow officers thought Shuuei must have possessed the courage of a lion to risk incurring the man's wrath. But Shuuei never gave a thought towards Kouyuu's guardian. His reasons were simpler.

It was-- Shuuei found he *liked* teasing and making Kouyuu blush and bluster at him. And he really did enjoy the younger boy's company. Kochou certainly understood Shuuei's intentions, and for them she arranged little more than a couple of girls who played the Erhu and Pipa for them. As the evening progressed, an attempt by one of the girls to recite some poetry even led Kouyuu out of his shell enough to have him start a mini lecture which quickly brought a gathering of five other girls to their room to listen to his discourse and analysis of the five romantic Classics.

Depending on the quality of the Kou clan's spies, Shuuei figured he'd get one of two reactions from Reishin dono for their adventure that night. An assassination attempt, if Kou Reishin thought Shuuei paid for seven whores to corrupt his precious child; or a laugh that Kouyuu would run an impromptu lesson on classical literature in said whore house.

Disappointingly, the only response Shuuei received for that entertaining night, and the many more which followed that season, was a letter from his brothers admonishing him again for associating with Li Kouyuu, and being crazy for pushing the envelope with Kou Reishin. They proclaimed that it was not courage, but foolishness to poke at the Kou clan's leader's protective instincts.

Shuuei would maintain that it was neither. It was just that on the nights when he could persuade Kouyuu to visit Kochou and her girls to give them another literature lecture on the classics, Kouyuu would unconsciously cling tightly to his hand as they walked there.

** Benevolence **

Kouyuu never offers apologies, not especially when he's embarrassed. This was something Shuuei had accepted long ago about his friend. Still, it wasn't as if Kouyuu didn't make it up to Shuuei for his rude behaviour either.

However, Shuuei most appreciated Kouyuu for never attempting to buy him off with gifts or trinkets. No, when Kouyuu 'apologised', he did so with his own effort. Shuuei had been surprised that first time Kouyuu presented him with several boxes of homemade dim sum. And he had been admittedly wary of the misshapen mess his friend brusquely brushed off as siumai. However, his first taste brought him to mind of heaven.

That quiet and delicious lunch made Shuuei value his friendship with Kouyuu all the more and realise that Kouyuu was much like the dim sum he made, outwardly rough and unrefined, but inside he was sweet and full flavoured. Shuuei realised too then, that Kouyuu was only refined and elegant in writing with his reports, and in his correspondence at his job in the Civil Administration. In all, Kouyuu was only ever straight forward with him.

Shuuei realised then that he would be greatly saddened if Kouyuu ever started acting elegant or refined with him. And for that reason, Shuuei would accept and rejoice in every rudeness and bald faced honesty Kouyuu displayed to him.

** Respect **

The first day after Kouyuu fell into his coma Shuuei had been appalled and greatly upset to find his friend lying in his own filth. Shuuei was stricken to realise he hadn't considered that lying limp and unresponsive did not mean Kouyuu's bodily functions also ceased. The guards were greatly embarrassed as well, but Shuuei found himself totally repulsed by the idea of having them or palace maids handle his friend's unresisting body to clean him.

Shuuei took it upon himself to take care of his friend's needs from that day forth. Washing his body, changing his bed clothes, and feeding what little he could get Kouyuu to swallow during the long weeks of his coma. He never shirked from this daily responsibility, relying on Seiran to offer excuses for his subordinate to any who might seek him while he was taking care of Kouyuu in the prison.

Even after Kouyuu's mother arrived at the palace to care for her adopted son, Shuuei was reluctant to relinquish these duties to the older woman. He steadfastly claimed that it was wrong to let a woman see to the needs of a grown man, no matter that the woman might have taken care of the man as a child.

Yuri Hime had been surprised at Shuuei's vehemence, but she let him continue as he was. Shuuei never even gave it a thought that he had gained the woman's respect with his stubbornness and that it would be important to him and Kouyuu in the months to come.

** Honesty **

To be Ran Ryuuren meant the individual was a genius, gifted, exceptional and extraordinarily perceptive. Shuuei never really gave those qualities that much thought when dealing with his little brother, but then he had never had this brother focus so intently on him before.

It had shocked him the first time Ryuuren proclaimed he was in love with his best friend. Shuuei had protested of course that he harboured no such feelings for Kouyuu, that he was comfortably heterosexual. After all, he was known as one of the Kouga's best customers and a favourite of Kochou, the mistress of the house. His two greatest romantic tragedies revolved around him having a crush, first on his brother's wife, Gyokuka; then later on the Emperor's lady in waiting Shusui, who had eyes only for Kou Shouka.

Li Kouyuu was his best friend. There was no question that Kouyuu was someone very dear to Shuuei, but he was just a best friend.

However, Ryuuren had stared very solemnly at him for that declaration, making Shuuei suddenly doubt his own words. It made him think about his crushes, where he had been left broken hearted, but easily survived the experience. And… come to be honest with himself in realising that if Kouyuu was no longer in his everyday life, like he was now, Shuuei would be far more devastated than words could express. That if Kouyuu exited his life like the way his crushes no longer or seldom associated with him, his life would truly feel barren and empty.

It astonished Shuuei to recognize what his little brother saw in him. That he really was in love with Li Kouyuu.

** Honour **

The decision to court Kouyuu wasn't one to be approached lightly. For one, Shuuei knew he had to carefully navigate the dangerous waters of the Kou Clan's protectiveness over the adopted son of the Clan's head.

Fortunately, Shuuei had an ally in this endeavour with Yuri Hime. She remembered his devotion and care of Kouyuu during the time he lay in a coma. And she was also impressed that Shuuei would think to properly honour his best friend's parents by asking permission first before he started his courtship.

Already knowing her son's heart and true feelings for Ran Shuuei, Yuri Hime easily offered her blessings to the hopeful young man. And she also assured Shuuei that she would make sure her husband, Reishin accepted this as well.

Shuuei was deeply grateful for her support. It would have been awkward if he had to keep half an eye out for assassins while he carefully courted his prickly friend.

** Epilogue - Loyalty **

The legends of Saiunkoku often spoke of Emperor Shi Ryuuki's twin flowers. Two formidable men who helped him usher Saiunkoku into the Golden Age. Standing on either side of the Emperor, they were unequalled in power and influence in that era; the Military man and Scholar, the Over-General of the Emperor's armies and the Prime Minister.

But there was one little told tale of their life which would stand as a monument to loyalty in the annuals of the military; a story of their last days.  
Even in his twilight years, Ran Shogan was a giant of a man with strength that rivalled even the youths in the military. Given his robust health, many had protested that he retired too early. However, he waved off their recriminations stating that with the accession of a new Emperor, it was also long time for a new generation to take the helm of the military.

Sadly, in contrast, Li Kouyuu was a frail man when he stepped down from the strenuous activity of Prime Minister. It was whispered that he only stubbornly clung to life long enough to ensure his successor had the confidence to make the hard decisions required of his office.

The evening Li dono told his protégé that this was the last time he would visit the office of the Prime Minister, the young man knew with his departure that his aged mentor would never see another sun rise. However, he could be forgiven for not suspecting that in the morning, Ran Shuuei would be found cradling Li Kouyuu in his arms and lying equally cold and unmoving.

Ran Shogan's successor was not surprised. The military man would maintain that Ran Shuuei had ever lived his life as a true Bushido. Thus it befitted his death to be an example to them as well; a monument of loyalty unto death. And that he would depart life, arm in arm with the one he loved.

~owari~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
